Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel is the 6th book of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. The book was released on November 13, 2012. Plot -Greg writes about his past and how he loved being a baby. -Greg talk about how Manny doesn't have any friends and how he has imaginary friends. -He was behind everyone else in school. -Skipped preschool and went to kindergarten because his mom felt he wasn't challenged enough. He ended up going back -His family goes to Corny's, a crazy restaurant with kids running around and people can't wear ties (they cut off his dad's tie and hang it on the wall of shame) -Uncle Gary lives with them because he bought shirts to sell that said "BOTSON" (there was a typo on the shirt and it was supposed to say "BOSTON") and no one would buy them. -They have guests visit the school. - Kristina, who is supposed to be an international pop sensation, just sings around the town. -The hypnotist, Amazing Andrew. He would swing a stopwatch back and forth and make some 8th graders come on the stage. They would lock their hands with each other and Amazing Andrew makes them think their arms are superglued together. When he says "cucumber, " their arms would be free. -Strong Steve would give a message about staying away from drugs. His grand finale was ripping a phone book in half, with his bare hands -The kids ended up ripping half of the reference books in the library with their hands and the librarian had to replace them. -A police officer from the NARC division would come and talk to them about pretending to be a high school student and report the bad kids. This makes Greg and Rowley start their own detective company. Greg sends Rowley to Scotty's house so he can find out what happened to his game. Scotty told him that he lost it, but Greg thought he was lying. When Rowley doesn't come back, he goes to Scotty's house and finds both of them playing his game. Then he decides to fire Rowley. -They have a new school election. Eugene Ellis becomes the President of the government by promising better toilet paper. Student could bring their own, but teacher limited them to 5 sheet. Greg had a secret stash and had a private stall in the washroom. He went into the stall and put down some spare shoes so it looked like someone was in there and climbed underneath the door. -They have a dancing unit and Greg doesn't want to be paired up with Ruby Bird, a girl who bites everyone. He requests to be paired with Baylee and he does, but she didn't want to be paired with him. -Greg convinces Rowley to run for President or Vice president, but he runs for "social chairperson." Greg spent a lot of time making shirts for people to wear that said "VOTE ROWLEY JEFFERSON," so people would notice it when Rowley gave his speech,but no one sat in order. Rowley didn't have to give a speech. -Their school has a Valentine's day dance, and Greg considers asking some girls but he either gets rejected or isn't brave enough. -Greg gets Rowley to be his wingman so he can hear the news about girls in the Student Council and help make Greg look good in front of other girls. He gets tips from Uncle Gary, who tells him to acts like he gets a lot of candy grams (cards with candy on them and students use it to ask people to be their date to the dance) and change his wardrobe. He wear his dad's leather jacket but his mom comes to class and makes him return it. Then he decides to ask a girl from church because no one would want to go with him to the dance after that incident. -Susan's (Greg's mom) friend (Mrs. Stringer) and her family come to the Heffley's house for dinner. He meets Laurel Stringer, who is his age but they don't talk at all. Mrs.Stringer said they needed a babysitter because no one would babysit their son, Wesley. Greg volunteers to babysit him so he can talk to Laurel and ask her out to the dance. -Greg goes to babysit Wesley. Laurel went out with her friends before Greg arrived. Wesley wanted to ride his bike around the house, but Greg said no because it would ruin the floors and the funiture.Wesley locks him in the laundry room and rides his bike around the house. Greg gets out by pushing the refrigerator and finding a window and ends up in Laurel's room and sleeps in her bed. Her dad finds him there and persumably fires him. -On the day of the dance, Greg notices that Rowley had two spots on his chin an d on his forehead so he thought they were chicken pox that a kid named Evan Whitehead has been spreading around the school. Greg makes Rowley wear a scarf and a beach hat to cover it. -Greg and Rowley end up going to the dance as a group with Abigail Brown, who just had a break-up. -Greg picks her up and takes her to Rowley's car (Rowley's dad had a nice car and a limo cost a lot). Abigail thought Rowley was sitting in his booster seat as a joke (He wasn't.Rowley still uses a booster seat). -Greg takes them both to a fancy restaurant called Spriggo's, whee he had a reservation, but he needed a sports jacket. The restaurant lent him one, but it stunk. They left and ended up going up going to Corny's. Rowley and Abligail order expensive food and Greg has to spend all of his money and emergency money on them. They get to the dance by pretending Mr.Jefferson is a limo driver. -The theme of the dance is Midnight in Paris -At the dance, all three of them have a picture taken in front of a backdrop of Paris. -Greg realizes that the DJ of the dance is Uncle Gary. He also sold BOTSON shirts to the attendees for $5 -Abigail goes to her group of friends to dance. They go to the bathroom and Greg goes to the boys' bathroom to hear what Abigail might have been saying about Greg. Too many people made noises and by the time it became quiet enough, The girls left the bathroom. -Seniors show up at the gym saying they booked it months ago for the new Senior Center meeting. They eventually split the gym in half with a partition -Students came back to Uncle Gary saying that their t-shirts had a mistake on them a nd they wanted a refund. He tries to distract them by turning up the music and a lot of people start hitting the dance floor. A senior citizen comes over and tells DJ Gary to lower the volume. Uncle Gary lowers in by 80% and you could hear what the senior citizens were saying. The girls continued dancing by wearing their MP3 players. -The boys gave up on acting decent and started fooling around with the food, and taking off their shirts, and jumping around. -Abigail sees her old boyfriend (Michael Sampson, who said he could not go to the dance because of family obligations). Michael walks in with another girl because he thought Abigail wouldn't go after he said he could not. -Abigail cries and her group of friends calm her down. Greg tries to calm her down too. -Senior citizens start to pile in from the other side and helped themselves to the refreshments. -The seniors started making song requests and they ended up taking over the dance. Greg sees Ruby Bird walking towards him, so he takes Abigail's hand after she walks out of the bathroom from crying and leads her to the dance floor Excerpt from the book: I looked for a way to escape, but I was trapped. Luckily, Abigail walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment and I grabbed her hand just before Ruby got to me. Abigail's makeup was a mess from all of the crying, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to have an excuse to get away from Ruby. And to be honest with you, I think Abigail was happy to see me, too, so I led her to an empty spot on the dance floor. I'd never slow-danced with a girl before, So I didn't know where I was supposed to put my hands. She put hers on my shoulder, and I put mine in my pockets, but that kind of felt dumb. So we met in the middle, and that seemed about right. -During their romantic dance, Greg notices sports on Abigail's chin and he scream out loud and grab's everyone's atention. It turned out that it was just a pimple that you could see because the makeup washed away from her chin when she was crying. -On the way back, Abigail wasn't talking to Greg and Rowley escorts her back to her door. -Uncle Gary wins $40,000 from the lottery and moves out of the house. -Greg ends up getting the chicken pox -It turns out Rowley never had the chicken pox and they were just pimples. '-Rowley and Abigail become might have become a couple.' "And speaking of Rowley and Abigail, I heard that the two of them are a couple now. All I can say is if that's true, it makes Rowley 'the worst wingman in history."' - Greg Heffley'' Trivia *It is unknown who the Mad Pantser is. Gallery '' Third Wheel Front cover - More books to come.jpg Corny's.jpg Valentine's Dance picture.jpg '' ffafffffffffffffffffffffgggggg Category:Books Category:Books in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series